


All For Her: God's Ennui

by denjidenji



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but not actual porn), F/M, LOTS of violence, M/M, Torture Porn, Whump, hurtfic, non explicit sexual content, please read the trigger warning list in the notes to know what is coming, this will contain a lot of fucked up stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denjidenji/pseuds/denjidenji
Summary: Job's little sister, Nikki, is very sick. The doctors say that she doesn't have much time left. And then, he gets contacted by a mysterious being that claims to be a messenger from the gods. She brings a challenge: he is to complete several rounds of a game planned by the gods, and if he wins, he will get the right to wish for anything he so desires. In his desperation, he accepts. And from then on, his life will change forever, in the worst possible ways.
Kudos: 2





	All For Her: God's Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the full content warning list for the story! Make sure you read it.
> 
> https://toyhou.se/~literature/62435.all-for-her-gods-ennui/1.full-trigger-warning-list

The void in between the lands of the dead was quiet and still. Not a noise could be heard, and not a single creature could be seen, at least at first.However, if you look a little closer, you could see a tall figure just standing still, arms crossed and huffing. His hair was slicked back and held in a ponytail, and it almost seemed to dissolve into smoke at the tips. He was wearing a slick black suit with white gloves, and was pouting. His name was Itzal, and he was the God of Hell, currently impatiently waiting for two other deities to arrive. 

-Holy shit, when are they gonna appear?- He rolled his eyes, before turning his head to the only source of noise in the vicinity.

A faint crackling noise could be heard to his left, and soon enough a light purple portal materialized itself. From it came out another person, Mahli, the God of Limbo. His hair was white, his bangs covering one set of his eyes, leaving visible only his two eyes on the right side of his face. His long green jacket somehow flapped in the wind, despite there being no wind at all. He seemed startled by Itzal being there, his mouth slightly agape and his half-lidded eyes widening ever so slightly. 

-Ah.- Was all he said, his voice soft and quiet.

-You’re late, dumbass.I’ve been waiting her for forever, what the hell took you so long?- Itzal seemed angry, his voice dripping venom from every word.

Mahli, on the other hand, simply put a hand on a pocket of his jacket, looking down at the ground and slightly away from Itzal.

-...But I was just a minute late.

That didn’t help Itzal’s annoyance. He huffed even louder, before floating up to Mahli and flicking him in the forehead.

-That’s one minute too much. That’s one minute that I wasted here doing fuck-all instead of doing my job. I’m gonna chuck ya into the meat grinder for this shit once we’re back home.

Both knew that this was a very blatant lie. The gods rarely had any work to do, and spent most of their time lazing around. That was precisely the reason why they were gathered here today. It was the same thing they had been doing for a few couple hundred years, the one thing that provided them with any sort of entertainment. A game, as they called it. But for it to start, they needed the last person to arrive. 

Mahli sighed, looking up at Itzal for a second before looking back down again. He didn’t seem too bothered by the threat of being shredded alive, probably because he had experienced that fate a few too many times already.

-...Sure, do whatever you want…- Then, he looked off at a random direction in the black void. -...She isn’t here yet, huh…?

At that last sentence, Itzal flicked his forehead yet again with another loud groan.

-Of course she isn’t, do ya see her here? No, you don’t. So don’t ask stupid questions, numbnuts. 

After that, Itzal floated away again, his arms crossed, looking in the opposite direction of Mahli. They spent a few more minutes like this, in awkward silence, waiting. And finally, they heard a crackling noise in front of them, which caused them both to turn and look at it. From the newly formed portal stepped out the last person they were waiting for, Clementine, the Goddess of Heaven. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a loose braid, and it was covered in small white flowers. Her loose green dress was also covered in these same flowers, and her pudgy cheeks seemed to have a permanent natural blush.

-Clementine. You’re finally here.- Itzal exclaimed, in a sarcastic tone. However, his tone seemed lighter than the one he had used with Mahli prior.

The goddess let out an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of her head. 

-I know, I know. Sorry! It took a bit longer than I expected to convince her.

Mahli looked eagerly up at her, his eyes widened a bit more in curiosity.

-S-so? What did she say?

Clementine seemed to be rather on edge, as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed, attempting to steady herself. Then she opened them again, her gaze bouncing from Mahli to Itzal.

-Well… She said it’s fine for now, but she’s getting tired of doing favors for us, so we probably don’t have a lot of tries left, haha…

Almost immediately, Itzal groaned again, rolling his eyes to the sky. He pouted, crossing his arms, and overall looking like the spitting image of a 5 year old who is mad because he didn’t get his parents to buy him the toy he wanted.

-What does she know anyway?! We are the ones doing her a favor! We’re the only ones who even bother talking to her! 

The goddess floated up to the hell god, patting his head like one would pat a dog. She made quiet shushing noises, her other arm patting his shoulder. 

-Hey, hey, Itzie. Calm down, okay? It’s not over yet! We still have a bit of time left, we can still enjoy it while it lasts! 

Then she flashed him a cute smile, her eyes closed and all. Itzal flushed bright red, sinking his head lower into the collar of his jacket like he was some sort of turtle. 

-F-fine… I… suppose you’re right, but it still sucks.- And then, as if to emphasize his point or something, he pushed Mahli, who was currently not doing anything at all. - But whatever! When are we gonna start? I have some shit I want to pull. 

Clementine materialized a green tinted, translucent clock out of thin air into her hands, staring at it. 

-According to what she told me, it should be pretty soon. It shouldn’t take long, she just has to take care of the sickness. 

Mahli then let out a sigh, tilting his head slightly down and to the left.

-I hope it’s soon, I’m so bored…- And then, he seemed to remember something. His eyebrows rose up slightly, and soon so did his head. - ...What are we gonna do about Adalet?

That question wasn’t something either of the two were expecting, it seems, as silence was the only thing that followed his question. Well, seems they will have to discuss that. The fourth death deity didn’t exactly agree with what they were doing, so they were hoping they wouldn’t throw a wrench in their plans. But one never knows, especially when it comes to mystical beings. 

But this isn’t what our story is about. Shall we get going, then?


End file.
